1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to multimedia processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for processing multimedia data using an audio-video link.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia, namely, the combination of text, animated graphics, video, and audio, presents information in a way that is more interesting and easier to grasp than text alone. Multimedia is widely used for education at all levels, job training, and games by the entertainment industry. The development of multimedia technology has brought consumers multimedia presentation systems such as television (TV) viewing systems (e.g., cable TV, digital TV) and computers with monitors.
Various technologies have been proposed to enhance video quality of multimedia presentation systems. However, conventional multimedia presentation systems regard audio data and video data as independent data and thus manipulate them separately through independent video and audio processors. The only relation between the audio data and video data is merely synchronization.